Snake
Snake (currently called Snakeweed) is a new character introduced in the series. He was once the Kraang's get away driver, but then he became a mutant weed, thus the Kraang turn on him. Physical appearance As a human, Snake was slim, had black hair, wore a white tank top, and blue jeans. As a mutant weed, he is 12 ft. tall, entirely green, multiple venomous vines with thorns, a praying mantis-like head, stands on two stem-like legs that have large toes and appear to have bone-like shapes inside them, his arms and hand are replaced with long tendrils that resemble Venus flytrap, and his exposed heart is partly wrapped. Powers and abilities Snake, as a mutant, is capable of regenerating lost limbs whenever they are cut off. Even when he seemingly dies, his heart revives him. History Season 1 He first appeared in Rise of the Turtles. He was first seen being the Kraang's get away driver, while they kidnapped April and Kirby. Later on, the Turtles confronted him, and Mikey wanted to prove that he was right about the Kraang, but Snake is a real human. Snake introduces himself, but he refuses to tell them. Raph then threatens him to get exposed by some mutagen. When Snake realizes he will get exposed, he finally tells them. He said that the Kraang are grabbing scientists all over the world. Later on, he met up with the Kraang at their lair. When the Turtles crashed in, however, Snake fell into a field of weeds. A mutagen canister, that the Turtles had, was tossed into the air and fell right on Snake, thus transforming him into a mutant weed, due to weeds that are around him. Later on, the Turtles find him as a mutant. He blames them for his mutation and vows them to pay for what they did. Mikey then dubbed him "Snakeweed" because his name was Snake and now he's a mutant weed. While Donnie went to save April and Kirby, his brothers fought Snakeweed. The Kraang arrived and attacked Snake just because he's now a mutant. Leo then tricked him into going to the the vicinity of a power core, causing Snakeweed to blow up, although his body is still intact. As the Turtles leave, Snakeweed's assumed burned corpse slowly turns green. His heart begins to beat once more! He returns in New Girl in Town. He begins to kidnap people to turn them into fertilizer. When Raph, Donnie and Mikey found Snakeweed's secret lair, they released the humans (without being seen, of course). Snake then discovered his 'fertilizer' is gone. He attacks the Turtles, and he injures Mikey during combat. Without Leo's leadership (thanks to Raph for critcizing him), they have no hope on stopping him. When Raph pinned him to the wall with one of his sais, he and his brothers quickly make a run for it, while carrying Mikey. Snake, however, shoots some spores on their backs from his antennae. The Turtles didn't seem to noticed as Snakeweed vows to come after them. Later on, he found Raph with Leo and Karai due to the spore spraying tracking pheronomes. Karai then helped Leo by throwing a knife next to him, but then she left. Leo used the knife to cut off one of Snakeweed's tendrils to free himself. He then lured Snakeweed to some tanks filled with liquid nitrogen. Snake took almost all of them away, but Leo shoved one into his mouth. Raph then destroyed the tank, freezing the mutant weed, then he finishes him off by shattering him to pieces. However, as Raph and Leo leave, Snake's heart begins to unfreeze itself and it begins to beat again! Season 2 He reappears in Metalhead Rewired where is among many of the mutants captured by the Kraang so they can control them. He and Spider Bytez (possibly his new partner) were released by the Kraang to attack the Turtles. Luckily, Metalhead freed them as Snake and Vic beat up the Kraang. Interestingly, they had no intentions on harming the Turtles. Snake then listens to Donnie, who is talking to Metalhead. Snakeweed then briefly aids the Turtles before making his way to the portal. Trivia *His nickname, Snakeweed, is also the name of an actual plant. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Former humans Category:Mutant plants